1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inner packing devices and more particularly to a one-piece paperboard partition device adapted to be used within an outer container or wrapper to form a plurality of cells therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,569; 3,963,171; 4,226,357; 4,272,008.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, paperboard, inner partition device which includes opposed side panels, opposed end panels, center panels, and transverse panels cut from and foldably joined to the center panels and extending outwardly through slots in the side panels to form a partition structure.